


Socruithe Tithíochta an Chaptaein

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Gaeilge | Irish Language, International Fanworks Day 2021, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Spaceships, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Tá aidhm fholaigh ar gCaptaen Amelia
Relationships: Amelia/Delbert Doppler
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Socruithe Tithíochta an Chaptaein

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Captain's Living Arrangements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82862) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



'Ní gnách duit céile a thabhairt leat ar bord, a Chaptaen,’ a dúirt an chéad chara, an tUasal Gosper as Muskratia. Bhí nóta colgach ina blas cearthaíoch.

‘Ná bí áiféiseach,’ arsa an Captaen Amelia, ag spalpadh a spyglass oscailte agus ag amharc trasna an spáisbhealaigh do thurtair. D’fhéadfadh na rudaí sin bogadh ionadh tapa chomh gar do thalamh pórúcháin, agus long nua casta ab ea The Untiring nárbh fhearr léi dul amú uirthi. 'Is nádúraí long é an Dr Doppler,' lean Amelia ag teagasc do Gosper, (ní ghlacfadh sé áit an Uasail Arrow riamh, ach ansin ní dhéanfadh éinne é) 'a tharlaíonn freisin mar mo chéile.'

'Ach tá dochtúir againn cheana féin!'

'An bhfuil duine againn atá in ann dáileoir neodrón a thógáil as spúnóg tae agus mála beag plúir?' 

Bhí a fhios aici nach bhféadfadh an tUasal Landing a leithéid a dhéanamh. Ba ghnáth-mháinlia loinge é, is é sin le rá gur cócaire é a bhí mar phrintíseach mar bhúistéir uair.  Is éard a bheadh i bpost Delbert nótaí a thógáil, féachaint ar chréatúir choimhthíocha agus cuimhneamh ar na páistí. Is gearr go mbeadh siad sean aosta chun oibriú leis an gcriú - an bealach is fearr le spacer a ardú - agus ansin d’fhéadfadh Mamaí agus Daidí roinnt ama a bheith againn.  


Bhuel, b’fhéidir nach raibh aici ach an teagmháil is lú de aidhm fholaigh.  



End file.
